Compañero de Prácticas
by Kurousagii
Summary: Yo, Momoko Akatsutsumi, he venido aquí, ya que tengo un deseo que quiero que se cumpla, sin importar qué. -¡Por favor, permíteme encontrar un novio este año!-grité con todas mi fuerzas


primer fic de esta serie +.+ DPPGZ no es mío.

* * *

><p>Cuando veía el Templo, rodeado de una multitud de personas, sentía que no podía respirar con todas ellas. Por eso nunca he visitado uno en año nuevo.<p>

Pero ahora yo, Momoko Akatsutsumi, he venido aquí, ya que tengo un deseo que quiero que se cumpla, sin importar qué.

_-¡Por favor, permíteme encontrar un novio este año!-_grité con todas mi fuerzas mientras lanzaba la moneda de 500 Yenes ala caja que estaba a tres metros de mí.

-¿Qué?...- Pero, algo inesperado pasó… ¡Otra moneda chocó con la mía sin dejar que entrará!

"_Ahí va… mi oración para tener enamorado…" _

-¡Mi moneda de 500 Yenes!- unas lagrimitas quisieron escapar

-Eh ¿Qué pasó con mi moneda?- un chico pelirrojo, con una gorra del mismo color habló… espera, esa voz… la conozco, volteamos a mirarnos

-¿B-BRICK? ¿Por qué estas aquí?- grité demasiado sorprendida

-¿Momoko?- dijo con los ojos como platos

Él es Brick Him, es un compañero de clases, y podría decirse que… ¿Mi amigo? Nos llevamos bien y todo, pero a veces saca su otro "yo" y empieza molestarme diciéndome _"Rosadita" "Súper tonta"_ y cosas así. Recordé que…

-¿Qué rayos has hecho con mi moneda? Se trataba de un deseo importante- movía los brazos reclamándola, y sobre todo haciendo berrinches

-_"¿Permíteme encontrar un enamorado?"_- me miró, pero me sonroje más, por mi deseo que por su mirada profunda

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?- miré a otro lado

-Estaba a tu lado, lo gritaste tan fuerte que aún me duele el oído tonta- me enseño la lengua, me hizo enojar tanto que cambiara su forma de ser tan de repente, que imite el gesto cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Si solo es eso, entonces es simple- volvió a cambiar…

-¿Eh?- me tomo el hombro y se puso cerca de mi rostro, eso me sorprendió

-Saldré contigo- me dedicó una sonrisa "_Sexy"_

-¿Q-Qué?-

-Si es por mi, lo puedo hacer y tu podrías "practicar", así podrás encontrar la razón por la cual no consigues novio- dijo acomodándose el flequillo que caía de su frente

_¿Existe alguna razón por la cual no pueda encontrar algún novio?_

-snif- mis ojos se pusieron llorosos

-Ah, no, es una forma de decirlo- dijo tratando de que no llorara por su comentario anterior

"_Pero… si es el caso, el podría ser una buena pareja…" me sonrojé otra vez_

-Tal vez… sea bueno practicar- miré a otro lado, sonrió

-Entonces…- me tomo de la cintura acercándome a el

-Está decidido, desde hoy, seremos pareja- su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de mi, pero sus sonrisa parecía, tan real…

-Es… Espera- lo aleje un poco de mí

-Pensándolo bien, ya me habías dicho antes que te gustaba una chica ¿No?-

-Entonces, de esa forma yo también te ayudaré, así tu también podrás practicar- le devolví la sonrisa, pero su dedo índice fue a chocar con mi frente

-auch-

-Tonta, los chicos no necesitamos practicar- se sonrojo, y salio mi "Yo" que le gusta molestar

-No digas eso _Brick-chan,_ te enseñare TODAS las técnicas- dije de modo burlón

-Si como digas- caminó

-Y ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?-dije de un modo ¿Triste?

-Cállate- dijo sonrojado otra vez, me aleje un poco de él de entre la multitud, me empujaron de nuevo, dejándome sin aire, pero Brick me tomo del brazo recargándome un poco en su pecho

-Acércate más, puedes apoyarte en mi- me sorprendí y seguimos caminando, en verdad, es más fácil pasar así entre toda la gente. De hombros ancho y brazos fuertes, así luce un chico, así luce Brick. _¿Será porque pienso en él como mi enamorado?_

-Entonces te veré mañana a las 10- dijo sonriendo

-¿Vamos a tener una cita- grité, me parece más simpático que nunca…

-Si no tenemos citas, no sería una practica ¿Verdad?- me guiño el ojo, de algún modo, _mi corazón palpitó_, estando con él…

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

"_Una cita, pensé que nunca llegaría el día en que saldría a una… Y ¡Por dios! Tendré una cita con Brick, pero entonces ¿Porqué estoy tan nerviosa? Trabajé tanto en ver que me ponía, y al final estoy usando un vestido rosa, ni siquiera desayune…"_

Alguien se situó detrás de mí, tocando mi frente

-Hey, rosadita- me tomó de la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña

-Brick-

-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? Todavía quedan 3O minutos para la cita- mi cuello se doblo un poco hacia atrás, quedando con la cara de Brick muy cerca de mí

_*Latido*_

-waa, p-para mi, llegar antes que mi enamorado en una cita es ideal- mire al piso sonrosada

"_Estoy actuando de una manera extraña, desde ayer… no ha dejado de latir rápidamente…"_

-No puedo aceptarlo- escuché que decía Brick, cubriéndose parte de su rostro con una mano… y un color carmesí en el

-Si llegas temprano, otros chicos trataran de hablar y salir contigo, ya que hoy luces linda, Momoko- yo solo quede con una "O" en mi boca, me miró y volteo de modo que no pudiera verlo y empezó a caminar

-Vamonos-

"_¿Puede ser… que no sea la única que se siente así? ¿El corazón de Brick… también late rápidamente?"_

-Oye, oye, tú nunca dices cosas así tonto- reí cuando se volvió a sonrojar

-Cállate, súper tonta- sonrió

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? De repente… yo, quiero tomar su mano"_

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, mientras mi cuerpo hacia lo que pensaba, tome su mano y la apreté, el me miró sorprendido por mi acto

-¿Momoko?-

-E… Estamos practicando ¡Practicando!- pero no podía pensar en que era real. Es verdad, estamos practicando, pero de algún modo, es divertido. Paramos en un juego de tiro al blanco, pero encontré un peluche demasiado lindo era un pollo, que hasta creo que me brillaron los ojos cuando lo vi, tanto que Brick me miro raro

-Ese peluche, lo ganaré para ti- dijo con una sonrisa

-No tienes que hacerlo P-E-R-D-E-D-O-R- reí ante mi comentario

-Maldita…- un aura oscura lo invadió

-De todas maneras, es pesado llevarlo a casa, además ya me has comprado un helado-sonreí sin ganas, después de todo lo quería

-No te preocupes por eso, lo llevare por ti, yo te llevare a tu casa, tonta-

-Lo quieres ¿Verdad?- lanzó la pelota blanca, y dio directo en el blanco

-Wow, eres sorprendente Brick, nunca pensé que lo ganarías de un tiro, es tan lindo- estaba muy feliz

-¿Lo cargo por ti?- me sonrió

-No, lo haré yo gracias, una sonrisa llena de felicidad, fue lo que le dedique, el abrió los ojos y trató tapar su cara con su pequeño fleco, pero no hice ningún comentario

-¿Hay otra cosa que quieras hacer?- se acercó a mi rostro con su mirada fija en mis ojos, fue un beso sin pensar, el pequeño pollo que traía entre mis brazos, lo acerque a sus labios y el piquito los toco

-¿…esto?- preguntó él

-Que pervertida eres Momoko- rió

-Claro que no idiota- le dije, tomo mi muñeca y me llevó a un pequeño cuarto donde se tomaban las fotos…

-Bueno… la verdad es que si quiero…- dije bajo, me estas tomando el pelo ¿Verdad? Lamí el helado de chocolate, se acercó a mi, que pensé que me iba a besar, pero no, solo lamió el helado, pero su cara estaba tan cerca de mí, me sorprendió tanto

-Un enamorado de mentira, no puede besarte ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco de helado de sus labios, y me miró, lo se, mi cara estaba tan roja que sentía que ardía…

-Esta… esta bien, si eres tú… puedes besarme- "_Oh no, que… estoy diciendo"_

-Verás… creo que es indispensable en un practica- reí, abrí los ojos, cuando sentí sus labios contra los mios, los apretó más… cerré de nuevo mis ojos…

-Mnn…- se separó, agarró mi rostro con una mano, y con la otra me atrajo mas a él, tomo aire y siguió, metió su lengua, y exploró todo dentro de mí… se siente muy caliente… dentro de mi garganta…

-Un beso normal, no sería suficiente como practica ¿Verdad, Momoko?- susurró en mi oído, me alejo de el un poco y miro mi rostro

-Aunque no sepas besar bien, ese gesto es suficiente para satisfacer a cualquier chico- dio media vuelta y salió de ahí

"_Sus fotos están listas" _una voz se escucho, tomé la foto, y salíamos Brick y yo besándonos…

-¡Kya! ¿Cuándo se tomo la foto?- grité sorprendida y sonrojada

"Ese gesto es suficiente para satisfacer a cualquier chico", ¿Eso quiere decir qué… el también estaba satisfecho?... ¡Ah! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Tengo que apresurarme e ir a donde está Brick, mire por una ventana

-Ah, allí esta… ¿Qué? Compañeros de nuestra escuela…- me escondí sin pensarlo, y solo me asome un poco para ver, y me sorprendí, eran Brick y Miyako, ella sonreía de forma dulce que hacía que Brick se sonrojara y le dijera un "Cállate" como a mi…

"_Me dijiste que hay una chica que te gusta ¿Verdad?"_ mire al piso, desilusionada

_*Latido*_

"_¿Quién te gusta?"_ – el sonreía de una forma tan tierna, que conmigo, hasta el momento… nunca lo había echo

"_¿Acaso, te gusta… Miyako?"- _él, le despeinaba el cabello

-¿Estas acompañado?- preguntó ella, levante mi rostro, esperando su respuesta

-¿Eh?, No… estoy solo- corrí hacia el tomándole del brazo

-¡Brick!-

-Brick, no estas solo, yo te acompaño ¿Recuerdas? No te olvides de mí…- sonreí

-Momoko…-

_¿Estaré actuando… como una chica malcriada?_

-¡Oh! Así que estabas con Momoko- agregó Boomer

-¿Eh? ¿Están en ese tipo de relación?- dijo Kaoru impresionada

-S- ¡Solo bromeaba! En realidad le pedí a Brick que practicara conmigo teniendo una cita- sonreí, en esos momentos no sabía ni lo que decía

-¿Qué quieres decir con "practicar"?- preguntó Butch

-Hey…- escuche hablar a Brick

-Bueno, es para cuando consiga enamorado, apreté más al pollo-chan hacia mi pecho

-¡Ah! Miyako- me acerque a ella -¿Por qué no tratas también de practicar? Brick es un chico muy amable- Butch rodeó mi cuello con un brazo y me acercó a el

-¿De que estas hablando?- dijo ella sin entender

-Momoko ¿entonces por qué no practicas conmigo?- dijo cerca de mi oído, pero fue callado, por un golpe en espalda, que era obvio le había dado Kaoru

-Esta bien- de nuevo sentí que me rodeaban el cuello, pero esta vez con dos brazos, no era nada menos que Brick

-¡No hay manera de qué este bien!- solté a mi pollo y cayo al suelo

"_Brick…"_

-Después de todo si están en una cita- dijo Butch riendo

-Perdón por interrumpir- se despidió Boomer, seguido por Kaoru y Miyako

"_¿Por qué el…? ¿Puede ser que yo le…?" esperanzada por una respuesta voltee con una sonrisa en mi cara, y mi corazón latía y latía…_

-Brick-

-¿Qué tal estuvo mi actuación? Muy real ¿Verdad?- corazón roto… lagrimas, dolor en mi pecho…

-Pareció como si realmente fuéramos una pareja ¿No crees?  
>Mom…-sonreía descaradamente, empecé a llorar…<p>

"_¿Estaba actuando?" se acercó a mi y me tomo de los hombros_

-Hey, Momoko- recogí a pollo y lo único que pude decir en ese momento fue…

-Hey ¿Qué tal estuvo?- Muy real ¿Huh?- sonreí, pero sin ganas de hacerlo, corrí al momento que lo miré a los ojos, pero el no me siguió…

-¡Momoko!- lo escuche gritar

_¿Qué sucede? Me duele tanto el corazón…_

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Estaba sentada sobre mi cama, abrazando a pollo, pensando un montón de cosas que pasaban en mi cabeza

-Ya pasó una semana, desde que el nuevo semestre empezó… no quiero ir a la escuela… pero tengo que hacerlo- me bañe y me vestí, ya estaba saliendo de mi casa

-Ya me… voy- pero alcé la vista, y encontré algo que nunca pensé pasaría, Brick en frente de mi la puerta de mi casa…

-Has ignorado mis mensajes y mis llamadas- dijo seriamente

-Brick…-

-¡Tonta! ¡Hice que mi ofrenda se chocara con la tuya a propósito, para salir contigo! ¡Luego sonreíste felizmente y me dijiste que podía besarte! ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¡Pero justo después dijiste que no te importaba practicar con otro chico! ¡Y luego, cuando pensé que para ti solo era un "Compañero de practicas" te pusiste a llorar y te fuiste!- me gritó en mi cara, la verdad… no entendí nada…

-Em…- lo mire

"_Es tan torpe" pensó él_

-Quiero decir…- se rascó la cabeza, una forma tan suya de estar avergonzado, aparte de que su rostro lo decía todo con ese sonrojo

-Nuestros sentimientos son iguales, cuando nos tomamos de la manos… lo sentí_… De que yo, realmente te amo, Momoko_- no pude evitar sonrojarme, cuando me tomo de los brazos y me acercó a él, fue tan inesperado, pero aún así, correspondí y después me aleje un poco

_-Ya no necesito practicar ¿Verdad?- sonreí_

* * *

><p>._. review?<p> 


End file.
